Waited Too Long
by BonesBird
Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. No longer a two-shot. Multichap Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2007
1. Putting It All On The Line

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Two-shot. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch.  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: Hit Or Miss (Waited Too Long) - New Found Glory**

**This is a great M/G song. There are two versions, one off of "Nothing Gold Can Stay" and one off of both the self-titled album and "Hits" - This may be my last fic for a while, as I got a new job I'm due to start on Tuesday. I'm gonna try to crank a couple of fics out this weekend. **

**I was slightly blocked with this til I read the fantastic Naidoo's "Love At First Hear" - Seriously go read it. She writes M/G amazing. Love her stories to bits.**

**OK. So. You guys are that amazingly awesome that after getting all your reviews. I'm going to keep writing this one. So it will probably get angsty. Sorry!**

_**

* * *

The needle on my record player  
**__**Has been wearing thin  
**__**This record has been playing  
**__**Since the day you've been with him  
**__**No more long rides home  
**__**No more of your station  
**__**I didn't like it anyway**_

Derek Morgan wasn't used to losing, especially not when it was to someone as pathetic and… dare he think it… _slimey_… as Kevin Lynch. After Battle came into their lives he was hoping things between he and Garcia might start changing, moving past what they'd been previously. Everything that had gone on the night he stayed at her place, their first stuttering declaration of sincere feelings. He'd been so hopeful.

Then _Kevin Lynch_ Had come into their lives and spoiled the plan he'd been silently building since the moment he'd seen her awake in the hospital and realised he needed to make a move before something tore them apart permanently. He didn't think he could live without his baby girl. Because she was the one thing that kept him grounded through a lot of the cases they investigated. She reminded him that there was still good in the world, and that there was light.

Walking into her cave he had every intention of showing her what she was going to be missing. He wanted to remind her in words of every great moment they'd shared over their long friendship. He'd remind her of all the times they'd spent in her place, or his. What he couldn't show her in words he'd show her in actions.

He'd waited far too long to tell her the things he'd felt for her since they'd met. That he'd hidden behind in their banter and wordplay. That he had suppressed so as to not impact on their friendship. He just wanted her to see him as being serious. Just this once to realise he meant every word he said. As he entered he locked the door behind him, not wanting anyone to walk in on this, even if they had her secret code. The last thing he needed was Hotch, or Rossi to walk in.

"Awww shug, didn't anybody tell you Easter is over and I've eaten my share of chocolate" she joked as he sat himself beside her. He had to chuckle at her greeting, she always knew how to lighten his mood

"Baby girl, if it was by my choice, you'd never have eaten enough chocolate." He said in a deeply meaningful tone, or what he hoped it was. He was never sure how she'd take it. Whether she'd think he was joking or serious.

Their chemistry meant that 90% of the time her comments were in jest. He wasn't going to try fooling himself into thinking she meant them all. But he meant every word out of his mouth. When it was about her at least. Every dirty word out of his mouth he wished was something he'd really be able to do, and this time He wanted to show her that it was time.

He wasn't sure what had brought his decision of "now" on. No monumental occasion had passed making him realise he needed to tell her. Nobody had pushed him, not that Emily and JJ didn't think he should man up and tell her. They had tried to push him before. This time he just thought she was finally ready to hear what he truly thought of her. She was confident, happy. He loved her regardless of how she acted around him.

"Well Hot Stuff. Any time you wanna show momma how it's done you know my number" she replied after thinking it over for a moment. He couldn't tell if she was being serious or not

"Baby girl, I'm calling your number right now. I want to show you every singly one of my kinky thoughts, and I want you to make them all come true" he told her. Hoping that she would realise. It was hard for him to say it much plainer.

"Derek. Please tell me you're joking right now?" she asked, almost tearfully. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her in her chair to face him.

"I'm never really joking when it comes to you Penelope. Now is time for me to tell you how much you mean to me. How much I would love for you to take me as more than we are now"

"I'd love that my prince. But there are things in the way. Stuff I can't throw away" Her words almost broke his resolve to convince her that he was worth the shot.

"What can't you throw away Penelope? Lynch? He's only been on the scene what… a month? Not even that? We've been best friends for years. We've had this…" he trailed off, trying to think of how to phrase his thoughts about her. About them. About the insane hold they had on one another. After a moment he found a word "this connection. That you ain't never gonna have with Lynch. You're not gonna have it with anyone else, ever. We're special baby girl. Take a chance on us"

He looked into her eyes and hoped he put across how serious he was. How much he actually wanted them to move forward and be more than they were. To be something incredible. He watched as she processed his information before she shook her head.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, trying to reach for his hand. But he was already out the door.


	2. The Mistake Made And Not Corrected

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2008  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: Hit Or Miss (Waited Too Long) - New Found Glory**

**I am completely overwhelmed by how people liked the first chapter. I'm completely amazed… SO… I took another look at the second chapter and decided that I needed to do so much more… SOOOO…. This is the first story I've posted in a long, long, long, long, long, long time where I'll be posting before I know where it ends. So this is no longer a 2 shot. But updates won't be fast. I'm gonna have to write around work. So don't hate on me if it takes ages!**

_**

* * *

Remember the time we wrote our names upon the wall  
**__**Remember the time we realised "Thriller" was our favourite song  
**__**Have I waited too long  
**__**Have I found that someone  
**__**Have I waited too long  
**__**To see you**_

Garcia watched as Morgan flicked the door open. She called after him as he slammed it. What else was she supposed to have said. That after years of him playing around she was supposed to trust him straight away. She'd crushed on him, and gotten over it. She didn't want to open herself to him again if he was only saying these things because she was, finally, off the market.

She had faith in herself, and in her choice of men. OK, Kevin Lynch didn't hold a candle to her chocolate god, but he was stable, and she deserved some stability in her life. After everything that had happened recently at least. Thinking about everything that had happened. How attentive Morgan had been while she'd been in the hospital, and then the first night at home. When Battle had found his way into her apartment building. The first time they'd used the L word.

She had shrugged his off as friendship. That had been easier than thinking anything of it. She loved him, but she wasn't sure if she could open that can of worms. She resolved to talk to him as soon as she could leave the office. She never got the option, as the team was called to Cleveland on a case. Over the week they were away she didn't get option to talk to Derek. He didn't call her, one of the others did. If they noticed his odd behaviour they didn't mention it to her.

The night he arrived she blew Kevin off so she could go and see Derek. It ended up a much bigger deal to Kevin than she had thought it would be. So although she'd thought about the stability she craved, she threw him out. Told him to leave her alone. That in a straight up fight between the two most important men in her life. Morgan would win every time. She didn't even really have to think about it.

She drove over to Derek's house. Smiling as she saw the lights on downstairs. She had thought he might go out, and appearing at his door, with no warning, might worry him. The rain was pouring as she ran up the path. Her brain whirring as she thought about what she would say to him. What could she say to him to show him that she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. That she hadn't known what to say. She gently knocked on his door, Still not entirely sure if she'd changed her mind on what he'd said to her a week earlier.

"Hi" he said, somewhat stiffly, as he saw who was the other side of the door, stood in the rain. She couldn't blame him. If he had said the same to her after she had bared her heart she'd be pissed too.

"Kevin's gone. Long gone" Fell out of her mouth before she could stop herself. That wasn't what she'd thought of saying, nor was it obviously what Morgan had expected to hear. His mouth slightly agape he moved back to let her in. Without asking he poured them both a glass of wine.

She waited for him to talk. He didn't. They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Both looking deep into their glasses as if they were searching them for how they were to feel in this situation. Neither being entirely certain what would happen while they sat there gathering their thoughts.

"Is he gone. For good?" Morgan asked after he had finished his glass. He wasn't looking at her still, but at the glass, he rolled it around in his fingers. Before putting it on the table in front of them.

"Good. You were right. We didn't have the connection" She told him. Telling the truth. Any man who thought she wouldn't go see her best friend after he'd been away for a week was fooling themselves, and wasn't the man for her. It had taken the argument with Kevin to show her that. "I'm sorry, for last week. I wasn't sure what to say, I wasn't even sure what to think"

"I laid my heart out for you, Penelope, and you rejected me" his voice cracked on the last two words. Before he stood up and walked away from her. "I don't think I can do this now. Just go." he told her. She walked into the night, not fully realising the mess she'd made until she was back in her car on the driveway.


	3. Making A Decision About How I Feel

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2008  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: Hit Or Miss (Waited Too Long) - New Found Glory**

**So. This is the first chapter written purely because you guys all loved it so much. You all get a hug… and a muffin. Yeah. **

**I'm trying to write this during the England/Germany world cup match and the Warrington/Rhinos match too. It isn't working. England lost (hahaha) but the Rhinos won. Marching on to Saints next week. This might get slightly happier towards the end. **

_**

* * *

How many times I've tried  
**__**It's simple to you, so simple to lie  
**__**How many times I've tried  
**__**Blatant mistakes of your design**_

**Morgan**

What had she thought. Turning up at his place, in the middle of the night. The day he returned from a case. To tell him Lynch was gone. For good gone. The news should have made him happy. Excited him. Instead he was only feeling let down. His girl, she'd always been his girl really, had chosen another man over him, and then had chosen not to.

The night a week ago, when he'd found out about Lynch and she'd said those words. Said "I'm sorry" and he'd ran before letting her tell him why. He wasn't used to being rejected. Especially not by her. She was his best friend, and had always been there for him. Hearing her tone had convinced him that he now needed to start distancing himself.

So she'd come to him. Having decided that he had been right all along. But her damage had been done. She had said those words and something inside of him had broken. He had almost immediately decided to go out to one of the clubs he frequented, but everything reminded him of his babygirl. He had put himself back home and to bed after only a couple of drinks. He didn't want to think about not having her by his side.

He needed to forgive her for the unintentional hurt she'd caused him before he could approach what he wanted. What he'd wanted for almost as long as he could remember. But he had no idea how to. It hurt him, and he was still hurt from it. Despite her explanation. He was just going to have to work on it.

**Garcia**

He'd told her to leave. Him. Her best friend. Had told her to leave. He hadn't really told her. He'd asked her. Regardless he'd made her leave. She was hurt by that, but she understood how much she had hurt him by not giving his ideas time. By answering, say something, before she had given it consideration. Saying "I'm sorry" Had been a mistake.

She wanted him to know that she loved him dearly. But she had barely begun a relationship with Kevin that she'd hoped would be forever. He proved her wrong though, in his reaction to her decision to go see Morgan. Telling him it was over had reminded her why she was a strong, happy, independent woman. Someone who didn't need a man around.

But she had a man who had been more than willing. She'd messed up though by not thinking. She did that sometimes. Opened her mouth before she'd full thought about what she should say. It was something she tried to cut down on, but it didn't always work and occasionally, just occasionally, she would mess up a situation she would later regret.

Now was time to think of ways to make her lapse in concentration, and her oversight, up to her Chocolate god. The first thing though would be to give him some time and space. But she couldn't give him too much time and space. If she did it would make everything so much more difficult. What if he found a girl who didn't give him reason to doubt himself?

Thinking about everything she could possibly do for him, to make him understand that she hadn't meant her comment to sound the way that it did. Though she had been sorry. Sorry that he'd said it too late. She was sorry he'd waited too long, she'd waited too long. They had waited too long to tell each other about the feelings they had buried in the course of their work.

There was a new week coming, no doubt a new case on the burner for them to be called in. One more case and she would put her plan into action. She needed to get her best friend at least comfortable with her again. Anything else would be too little. Anything more would be a dream.

* * *

**OK. So. I'm gonna try to write one chapter a night after work. Lets hope it works that way eh? Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and to my friends Clare, Tish, Sheila, Nath, Naidoo and anyone I've forgotten to mention. Love you all!**


	4. Taking The Time To Remake The Connection

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2008  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: Hit Or Miss (Waited Too Long) - New Found Glory**

**Big thanks, hugs and cuddles to all my reviewers. You rock so hard it's not even true. Within 24 hours I had 15 reviews. That's a record for me! I need to find a new song for the next few chapters! Very little dialogue in these chapters. But I promise the next 3 chapters will make up for it. They'll be wordy and not necessarily happy yet. **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my fellow "Hotch Honeys" - Tish, Sheila, CB, Mel, Soph, Llama, and the honourary honeys Nath, Clare and Lee. I love you guys. We'll all be branded next. Yep. We will. Internet Cults FTW!**

_**

* * *

I've had so many chances  
**__**Turned my back and I ran away  
**__**I've had so many chances  
**__**To see you**_

**Morgan**

Two weeks had passed since the disastrous night, and three weeks since he'd laid his heart on the line. At first he could hardly bare to see her. He certainly couldn't bare calling her. A few days had allowed him to think about the situation, leading him to start calling her for information on the case. At first they were stiff and formal. Passing information like they were just team-mates. Nothing more.

After a week he'd said his first flirty comment to her in almost two weeks. The stunned silence that followed reminded him of how long it had been since they'd shared those comments. She hadn't said anything back, but with that first comment he hardly gave her chance. Carrying on with the information he had to pass over to her. Not completely forgetting why their relationship had broken to begin with.

By now the team had realised something had happened. When Rossi had asked if everything was alright, a few days into a case in Michigan, Morgan realised that what had happened had affected their work. However minor the affect was, there was one. That was enough for Morgan to realise that he had to start working past his subdued anger at Penelope.

He started calling her when he had no information to pass along. Just to say hello. Ask how her day in Quantico was. Ask how the weather had been. He didn't want to ask any personal questions, especially the one that was in the back of his mind. Had been in the back of his mind since the night he'd told her to go. _Have you jumped back into bed with Lynch_.

He hoped the answer was no. But there was no way he was every going to come straight out and ask if she was still sleeping with Lynch. It was way beyond the level they were working back towards. They needed a night in. His place, her place. He didn't care. He just wanted to get their friendship back on track. Because without that, nothing else he ever wanted would happen.

He called her. That night. Two weeks after they last got together alone. Hoping that she'd take what he said and accept his invitation. To eat and watch a movie. As they'd always used too. He'd heard her smile down the phone as she'd given a customarily happy reply. Saying she had a new CD from England he had to listen too. She was so easy to forgive, he thought, while going to his kitchen to cook.

**Garcia**

Seeing his name pop up on her cell screen as she danced around her place with her new music on loudly had reminded her how much she actually missed him. She'd fallen into bed every night for the last 2 weeks regretting almost everything she'd done. With him, without him. The nights she'd not even left her office in case he called and needed something in the night.

But she hoped to get everything back onto track, or at least heading that way, tonight. It would be a night to discuss the things they knew about each other. Swap gossip about their, admittedly few, mutual friends from outside of the BAU, their friends in the BAU. She knew Reid's birthday was coming up, and they always liked getting him with something.

Making a comment about the band she was listening too before he hung up the phone had made it seem even more like old times. She would always take any music she found to his. They would always have a good listen to it in the background while they ate. He would always try to get her dancing, she would always refuse. It would make him laugh.

There was something about making him laugh that made her feel amazing. He always made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. It was a rare thing, but a man with it was guaranteed whatever he wanted. Add into the equation a smoking' hot bod and a sparkly personality and Derek Morgan was a winner for any girl that managed to snag him.

She'd love to snag him. But right now it was the last thing on her mind. 6 weeks earlier she'd have jumped at the chance, but not now. Right now she wanted their friendship. Because without that she had little to keep her going. She certainly wouldn't have as much relief in her job if they were team-mates and nothing more. She was ready to try to sort things out.

**

* * *

Started my job today. AMAZING! I'm so glad!**


	5. Making The Meal That Could Change It All

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2008  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: Head On Collision - New Found Glory**

**So. Erm. Yeah. I don't know too much about what to say here today. I waffle so much at the beginning sometimes, and I know that hardly any of you read it anyway. So I have four words. Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak.**

**I keep torturing Nath (aka wordofwyrd) that to get an update she must bark like a dog... for the final update she must. That is a few chapters away yet. Though not too many. 3 or 4. Possibly 5 with an epilogue... =P**

**This song is another NFG that I'm addicted to. I'm obsessed with NFG. **

_**

* * *

I've been waiting for a good day  
**__**I've been holding back long enough  
**__**I think it's safe to tell you some things  
**__**It's not the falling of the temperature  
**__**That's making all our bones run cold  
**__**It's the breeze you make  
**__**The presence felt when you're around me  
**__**And it feels like I'm at an all time low  
**__**Slightly bruised and broken  
**__**By our head on collision  
**__**I've never seen this side of you  
**__**Another tragic case**_

**Morgan**

He smiled as he heard her special knock at the door. He was sure that nobody else would notice the subtle differences in her knock. After years of being her best friend he knew all of her little foibles, including her knock. It was so subtle, quiet. Unlike her. Bold and ballsy. He admired her courage and conviction that she was right. Her optimism in the face of darkness.

Even after her own brush with the dark, she had been bright and fluffy the next time she'd been in work. He had to admit that. Even though he had already been battling his feelings for her then. It was the catalyst for all the events that were unfolding. He already knew that the next few hours would change them. For either the better or the worse. He wasn't sure which yet.

He let her into the house, laughing at her instant launch into a conversation about why the girl band she'd discovered somehow were the best for a while. He had heard her standard spiel before. They had amazing depth, the lyrics meant something. He loved listening to her every time she found something new. It made him laugh as she always got so excited.

Watching her laugh as she explained about the beat of the band. He was reminded of her good points, and why they had such a strong bond. She was so animated, so into talking about her current love. He didn't mind that he rarely knew. The pain he'd felt the last few weeks had begun to subside with her dependable attitude.

"Hot stuff? You OK?" She asked him. Stopping mid-talk and giving him a funny look. He averted his eyes for a second, trying to hide the train of his thoughts from her. He wasn't sure he was over the hurt. But being alone with her again, when he wasn't thinking irrationally, was reminding him how much he stood to lose.

**Garcia**

"Er, yeah, baby girl. I'm" she heard him trail off. She wondered how he really felt about her being here. OK, he had invited her over, and she was mostly talking about whatever came into her head. Something she could only do with him. She was always worried she'd reveal classified information to anyone else. But his security clearance was as high as hers.

She rarely worried how people thought of her. She was who she was, and that was that. But he was different. With him she could be completely normal, and completely abnormal. All at the same time, and all he would do would be support her. Since their misunderstanding she had learned so much about herself. Faced with no longer having the comfort he gave.

One night she had given in to her fears of being alone, and had called Kevin back. Almost immediately she'd regretted it. She'd shooed him out of her apartment and had cried herself to sleep that night. But she'd wiped it from her mind the next morning. However sat in Morgan's kitchen, about to eat another one of his fabulous meals, and it was all she could think about.

"How about you?" his voice snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked at him, his warm-hearted eyes raking her face for any sign of what had caused her to look so far from him. She nodded and gave him a little smile, that she hoped convey that she felt great. That she was happy again. Sat in his kitchen, with him now taking the lead with conversation, and guiding them along a path to reconciliation.

* * *

**Also. I keep writing chapters in a notepad at work. So clearly working hasn't changed my need to work too much.**


	6. Discussions, Bombshells and Good Stuff

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2008  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: Head On Collision - New Found Glory**

**PINCH, PUNCH, FIRST OF THE MONTH - no returns.**

**On the number of reviews. Can we beat 59? That's the most reviews I have, and it's for a "Bones" story. Now I know my CM lovers are so much nicer than that (haha I love you Bones fans too.)**

_**

* * *

And I've been still waiting for a good day  
**__**I think I've held this long enough  
**__**I think it's safe to tell you some things  
**__**It's not just what you say to people  
**__**And it's not the way you look at me  
**__**It's the way you present yourself  
**__**For all your worst critics to see  
**__**And it feels like I'm at an all time low  
**__**Slightly bruised and broken  
**__**By our head on collision  
**__**I've never seen this side of you  
**__**Another tragic case**_

**Morgan**

Sitting down to eat led Morgan to want to talk about their situation. He wasn't sure why he suddenly wanted to talk about it. He'd thought that tonight was just about regaining their friendship, becoming like they'd been before, but clearly his thinking was leading him otherwise. Sitting next to her, hearing her voice, her laugh. Knowing she was single again. Was telling him he needed to talk about them.

It was clear from her deflections that she was uninterested in discussing anything more than a friendship between them, or that was what he felt she was trying to indicate. She didn't want to face the truth about her feelings. His feelings. Their feelings. Knowing they would be great together didn't necessarily mean that they would get together.

He didn't want to force her to face he feelings, he didn't want her to feel like he pressured her into facing them either. Whatever he felt for her were _his_ feelings. He hoped, and was fairly sure, that her feelings were similar. But there was no guarantee that she felt the same as he did. He worshipped the ground she walked on, and he would have little meaning in his life without her.

These were all his issues though. He felt fantastic just being around her again. Listening to her as she passed on the water-cooler gossip from work. All about so and so in the White Collar Crimes unit, to another in Organised Crime, to another in Narcotics. He wasn't interested in the gossip, but hearing her talk was intoxicating, she was so animated.

"So, after all that I wondered if I should ask him out" she said at the end of one story he'd only been half following. But her last sentence made him look up. She grinned and put her glass down. "I didn't think you were listening" she finished, talking a big gulp of her drink before settling back in her chair. Her plate empty in front of her.

"Gorgeous don't even tease me like that" he told her. Grabbing her hands over the table and deciding now was the time to go for it. If he was ever going to go first. "You remember what we talk about" she interrupted him. Before he could even get into a stride.

"Derek. I know you love me, and I love you too. But I really don't want to ruin what we have now. So I know it will be hard, but lets just. Not think about it" she told him, he understood her meanings. She loved him. But not enough to take the chance.

"How can I move on, Penelope" he asked in a low voice. Understanding that now she had it in her hard head that she didn't want to try, she didn't want to take the risk, that he might as well start his quest to move on as early as he could. Asking his best friend seemed to be the easiest, most normal thing to do. He sat back, thought of something else, and tried to enjoy the rest of their meal.


	7. Why'd You Have To Go And Make Me

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2008  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: Head On Collision - New Found Glory  
****(Moving AN's to the end because I talk so much in them!)**

_**

* * *

And you were gone  
**__**You were gone all this time  
**__**You just didn't know it yet  
**__**You were gone all this time  
**__**You just didn't know it yet  
**__**And it feels like I'm at an all time low  
**__**Slightly bruised and broken  
**__**By our head on collision  
**__**I've never seen this side of you  
**__**Another tragic case  
**__**And I've been  
**__**Still waiting for a good day**_

**Garcia**

After the awkward end to their dinner she had moved through to the living room, and felt like they had slipped into one of their old nights. Popcorn and a movie, tonight's was "Interview With A Vampire". She had no idea how it had been selected, but somehow that was what they were watching. Once she'd successfully navigated one pot-hole, she needed to avoid mentioning Kevin for the rest of the evening and she was clear.

They laughed and joked. Threw popcorn at one another. Tickled and play fought together. It seemed like old times. She truly enjoyed herself, and was debating whether or not to put another movie on when she made her biggest mistake, turning down one of her favourite movies,

"I watched it the other day" she said, then mentally cursed herself. He knew she only watched it with someone else, and she knew that he knew that.

"Who with?" He asked incredulously. Looking at her, he seemed to figure it out. "Lynch!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and pacing behind the sofa. "I thought you told me he was gone?"

"He was, Derek don't over-react. I was stupid, and lonely. So I called him, and we had a night in, and I was stupid, and I felt it the next morning." She almost cried as he slammed his fist onto the sofa back.

"Garcia I can't believe you" he trailed off, shaking with anger "You tell me he's gone. Then the first time we get a case you call him up!" Morgan paced more, she sat on the sofa, watching him with tears in her eyes. "Now I see why you don't want to risk taking a chance on us. You're still hung up on him!"

"No Derek, that's not it at all!" She shouted back. Their voices raising with every sentence.

"I didn't call him because I wanted him. But because he was willing. I used him because I was lonely!" she shouted as he rounded on her. She stepped towards him for every step he took to her. Until they were almost nose to nose. "Just because you can pick up any girl in a bar doesn't mean I will go and do the same" she said, not backing away an inch as she spoke.

"Don't you ever think any girl comes close to you" He backed them up to a wall. His hands either side of her, his voice dropped to almost a growl. "Don't you ever think that I pick up any girl" with that he started kissing her neck. Sensation obliterated the world around her. She was stuck in the middle of one of her most erotic fantasies, only it wasn't a fantasy.

The world span around her before she came to her senses and pushed him away, before she did she stole a kiss. He stepped back for a minute, before standing back over her. Running his hand along the side of her face. She looked into his eyes, then backed away. Shaking her head.

"This is gonna change everything" she whispered. Before sitting back and closing her eyes, letting her tears start to fall.

**

* * *

Friday! Ahhhhh the end of the week. Anyone in the UK catch "Mock The Week" last night. That is one epic, epic programme. **

**This chapter is especially for Nath. She is the most vocal of the Honeys about this fic. Also for every one of you who bolster my spirits when I'm thinking "Ohhhhh I'm such a bad writer" - which I do a lot, unsurprisingly.**

**Oh, and… I lied a couple of chapters ago. I thought I was gonna end this this weekend… BUT I had a plot bunny come to me and now you have a few more chapters. So… Hope you're ready for more?**


	8. Starting The Task Of Moving On From Here

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2008  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: Heartless At Best - New Found Glory**

_**This smoking gun of a mouth of mine  
**__**Has many victims to it's name  
**__**This time it was your words that killed me  
**__**Right where I was standing  
**__**I was hit by lightening  
**__**Words of yours went through my chest  
**__**I was pulled apart til there was nothing left  
**__**Nothing**_

She ran away. After sitting, moving away from him every time he'd approached her she'd ran. Jumped into her car and belted away. Desperately trying to get back to her place, where she could centre herself again. Somewhere she felt whole. Once arriving home she realised what she'd done. Running out on her best friend after he'd kissed her. Kissed her hard too.

She couldn't lie. It was the kiss of her life. Something she could hold on to and take to the grave, if necessary. She wasn't sure quite why she had freaked the way she had. But her fight or flight instinct had kicked in. This time when she'd hurt him she had no idea if their friendship could survive. She'd take it as slowly as she could, but one way or the other, one of them was damaged.

Although she was confident. She was damaged by other events. Other moments. All of which Derek had been there to see. But the most recent, and the first in her mind was Battle. He'd shot her, in the end only because she'd flagged his cases. Derek had been one of the first faces she'd seen in the hospital, and he'd been there almost every step of the way since.

But a tiny bit of her was angry with him. Because he'd led to her accepting the date with Battle to begin with. If he'd not said anything, if he'd been supportive, she'd have ignored Battle and nothing would of come of it… then at least. She knew that something would likely have happened eventually, and the outcome could have been so much worse than it was.

'_Penelope Garcia. You're being a child. Now stop it. Start thinking like the temple of awesomeness that you are and stop thinking about Battle'_ was what she told herself. Day in and day out. She knew that everything wasn't curable by positive thinking. But she was desperate. Days passed her by, now she had nobody at work to talk too.

She was glad of the girls, and started having nights out with Emily more often. They all noticed the turn in her relationship with Morgan. Though over a month they built up a friendship again. Though both were much more reserved in what they said to each other. Their nights outside of work were gone. They didn't have movie nights anymore.

A couple of months she was on a night with Emily, when someone asked for her number. He was gorgeous, just her usual type. Normally that would mean that he wouldn't be interested, but after he came over and they chatted a little, she realised he was very interested. She gave him her number, with Emily's encouragement.

That night she got home to a voicemail message, hitting play she found a stupid grin spreading across her face. _"Hey Penelope, it's Brandon from the club. I was just wondering if you'd let me take you out on Saturday night? Here's my number, just give me a call back"_ She scribbled down his number and called him.

"Hello" He said, picking up the phone, she grinned as she thought quickly of what to say  
"Hi, it's Penelope. I was just calling to say that I'd love to go out on Saturday."  
"Great. See you then!" He said, before they both hung up. She decided to do what she always did when she got a date. She called Derek. They spoke a while and he was supportive of her decision to get a date. He told her about his current date too. After a while they hung up, and she felt slightly more secure in their friendship.

**_

* * *

_I know, I know. But honestly. This is JUST a plot bunny, and you'll see why soon. I promise. You can all blame my new job for my current evilness. I'm using this story as emotional escape!**

**Anyway, you get this chapter early as late yesterday I made a snap decision to go to the Leeds Rhinos match at Headingley today (I'm a die-hard Leeds Rhino, and have been since I was a little kid), we're playing our nemesis Saint Helens. They are the Foyet to our Hotch. So keep your fingers crossed, and maybe, just maybe, keep an eye out on the score (BBC. co. uk - sport - rugby league) because this will only get more emo and depressing should we lose. (Though if we lose this week we're guaranteed to win in the cup next week when we play them again). **


	9. Thinking About Ways It Could Have Been

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2008  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: Heartless At Best - New Found Glory  
****(Takes place at the same time as last chapter. Both cover between a month and 6 weeks)**

_**

* * *

The twisted thoughts that come out of your mind  
**__**Are heartless at best they keep you  
**__**From your own recovery I know  
**__**It takes fun out of living if you have no life  
**__**You can't answer you can't decide  
**__**And now you have the guilt of me on your lips  
**__**Guilty**_

He watched her go and realised in that moment that this time it was pointless chasing her. Her mind was clearly made up, and although the thought upset him, he couldn't really, truly, change her mind when it was made up. Regardless of his feelings on her. She'd freaked out, so badly at the one kiss that he'd remember for the rest of his life. Whatever happened. Because it was special, it was between them.

The next few days at work he could barely stand to look at her, or her office, or know that she was in the building with him. He escaped into his own world of paperwork. There was no urgent cases to take him away from Quantico. So he was left to think everything over while sat in the monotonous world of paperwork. He'd gone out with his old friends, and other friends, the occasional lady friend, but nothing took his mind fully away from his baby girl.

He never thought he'd be the lovesick puppy sat in the corner of a club, moping over the girl that got away, but with everything that had been happening, as every day without a resolution between the two of them weighed him down. Physically, mentally. He put more into his work. When the urgent cases arrived he relished them, pushing himself harder to find and catch the unsub.

Slowly he found himself needing to talk to her again. As he did she responded in her customary cheery way. It made him remember what he'd threatened with his revelation. Nothing could take it back, and it meant that there was occasionally a difficulty in their communication, because he'd say something she couldn't or wouldn't respond too.

Often these were the things she'd dealt out with such ferocity beforehand. When there was nothing said between them about the possibility of a relationship. He had wondered, since she'd left his place after the kiss, if she'd never really been interested in him that way. If she had always wanted to just be friends. Be no more than that. He wondered if his feelings were truly unrequited.

The night she rang him about her date, he had to pretend to be happy for her. They had slowly rebuilt their friendship to a point where she would call him for things like that again. She had sounded so happy. He'd thrown out a line about a date too. Whoever she was, she didn't exist as far as he knew. He didn't want to let her know that he was still struggling to get over something that had never been.

"You have a date too?" she asked, sounding surprised  
"Yeah, we're not really, you know, serious or anything" he stammered, almost wishing he could drop the phone and allow the floor to melt him away,  
"Derek Morgan on a date. I'd love to see that" she joked, he could almost see her smile  
"You could have done" he spat out, bitterly. "I'm sorry" he whispered, before realising he was listening to empty air.

He sent her a text, apologising for the bitter remark he'd thrown out. Before drowning himself in alcohol. So glad the team was grounded after their last case. Drinking beer after beer, wrapping his arms around himself and hoping beyond all hope he'd receive a message back. When he did he was both relieved and ashamed.

"_I understand. You were feeling emotional. I'll tell you all about Brandon next week. x"_

**

* * *

So. Sorry for the angst. But meh. It needed to be done.**

**I'm hoarse and sore and tired today. But it's all well worth it. The match yesterday was INCREDIBLE. One of the very best I've ever seen, AND to top it all off… WE WON! 28-24. Taking us 4****th**** in the league. Oh how I love it! My boys in the Blue and Amber jerseys certainly made "Fans Day" worth it!**

**So. What do you think is going to happen next? I'm open to ideas. (I'm just letting the muse guide me with this one)**

**Just for Nath. Who is having a bad day.**


	10. Realising She Picked The Wrong Guy

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2008  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: Heartless At Best - New Found Glory  
****Garcia's dress is based on one I bought for my mum. It's something I could see Garcie wearing - mostly because I'd wear it. Here is a pic **http:/ twitpic. com/ 1qcywg **It's so pretty!**

_**

* * *

And the crowd silent as a whisper  
**__**Listen as she recites her sins  
**__**And one by one with different agendas  
**__**They pull out their sympathy  
**__**You're still my living proof  
**__**Everyone will remember me  
**__**Only because of how I twist my words around  
**__**If anyone gets to this point  
**__**Stop yourself from diving in head first  
**__**Onto solid, onto solid ground  
**__**Onto solid ground.**_

She got herself all dressed up. Choosing a flattering dress in black, with golden flower detail around the hem. She had found the dress at a garage sale her neighbour had held a few days earlier, and had fallen in love with it. She had jewellery that matched, either the black or the gold. She had been on enough dates to know how to dress herself up in the way that she liked.

The dress was something special, but luckily the colours were common enough in her wardrobe that she hadn't had to spend a fortune on accessories for tonight. Brandon was taking her to a swanky restaurant that she'd only heard of before. Never been inside and had never even thought about doing so. However Brandon wanted to treat her.

Climbing in his car she almost stopped, the shadow of Battle passing over her. She reminded herself that Brandon wasn't Battle. She suddenly wished her first date after Battle had been with someone she knew a little better. Her fears were based on her scars, and she refused to let them rule her. So she sat and made idle conversation with him all through the drive.

As she listened to his conversation, putting in her opinion or a response when one was needed she started to feel that what she was doing was wrong. Not because she _was_ wrong. But because she felt that she had picked the wrong man. She had lost her chance with Morgan. He had his own date. Though she hadn't spoken about it with him for a while. That may have all gone south.

As they sat at the table, had a waiter pour a glass of red wine for her. She wasn't sure what to have, and talking to Brandon was almost impossible. He never stopped talking about himself, and his little boy. She loved kids, but she wanted to talk about other adult stuff. And she didn't get that option while out with Brandon. She was having the most boring date she'd ever been on.

Just before desert was served she was finally able to talk about herself a little. Even then Brandon didn't seem too interested in her, or her job. She wondered why he bothered dating if he loved himself as much as he obviously did. She was now beginning to really regret accepting his date. At the end of desert he talked about where else they were going.

"Please, just take me home" She said, getting into the car. She refused to budge on it. She wanted to go home. Get into her comfy clothes and talk to her best friend. Whatever she wanted was what she was going to get. Brandon retraced the drive to her place. "Don't call me" she shouted as she slammed his door and ran up the steps to her building.

20 minutes later she was in her favourite sweats and a grotty t-shirt that she wasn't even sure where she got it from. A tub of ice cream in front of her. She put her favourite girl film in the DVD player, and grabbed her cell. Looking at it she dialled in the most familiar number she had. The number she'd rung more than anyone else in the world.

He picked up 5 rings later. Though she'd only been waiting seconds, it felt like hours. Her feelings had caught up to her. All her hopes of a good date, the possibility of a new boyfriend for her to spend time with, had crashed and burned at her feet. The only person who could make her feel better in this situation would be her best friend.

"Garcia?" He questioned with his greeting. She wanted to confess everything to him, then and there while on the phone. Hoping that he would listen as she told him the emotions that were boiling beneath her surface. As she told him of her sins. How she was no saint, no goddess. She broke down. Almost completely.

Her worries that she had broken their friendship was erased when she heard his calm voice on the end of the phone. Asking her to calm her ragged breathing. She started trying to steady herself, listening to his voice as he talked her down. Reminding her that she was amazing. Though she didn't believe him, she allowed his words to wash over her.

"Derek. I need to see you" she sobbed out. Knowing what she wanted to say to him could only be said to his face. She wanted to tell him how wrong she'd been, how wrong she'd always been in rejecting him, and not pursuing him harder. She knew now that only he could make her feel better.

"Sure, baby girl. You know where I live" he told her, and she dived in her car.

**

* * *

So. Today has been an odd day. In Reality. But I love my job. **

**Hope you are glad that this is beginning it's happy turn. Tell me what you think!**

**This is going out to my BAFF and my co-writer, Clare. Hope you're OK in the long run babe.**


	11. The Start Of The End Of The Story

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2008  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: Sucker - New Found Glory**

**I apologise for parts of this chapter. I wrote most of it while I was at work, though I'm typing it up after an evening meeting and I'm just a little drunk.**

_**

* * *

You're more than tongue tied this time  
**__**Well I can feel it in your lips  
**__**Music low, we're all alone  
**__**Being wrong never felt so right**_

As Derek waited for Penelope to arrive, he wondered what Brandon could of possibly done to upset his baby girl so much. The tone of her hysteria had shown him that she had finally realised she'd backed the wrong horse. That she'd realised that, in reality, he was the man who would give her, and could give her, everything she had ever wanted.

He thought he'd shown her what he would do. How far he would go. He thought he had shown her that when Battle had entered their lives. The sheer terror he had felt when hearing something had happened to Penelope. That she was in the hospital and fighting for her life had taught him that he couldn't take her for granted. Not that he ever had in the first place.

Well. He had. But he had thought she'd never be interested in him as anything other than a friend. He could have had longer, much longer, with her than he hoped he would now get. 4 years more possibly. His worries for her stemmed from much more than friendship. He realised this and hoped she realised it too.

His worries for her driving in her current mental state were out-voted by his need to see her again. He'd tried, very hard, to distance himself, but he couldn't. His need to see her was greater than any anger he could possibly hold over her. No matter what she did, or how she did it. He would always be stood by her side, making sure she was OK.

Anyone who didn't think that unconditional love existed need look no further than the two of them. They both needed each other. Both would know to call the other if there was ever anything they couldn't deal with. If they had a bad day, they could call the other or set a time to visit. Tonight he had realised she needed a friend when she'd called him. Nothing more and nothing less. He wanted her to know that her best friend was there, no matter what.

As she arrived he stood in the doorway, watching as she staggered up to his door and threw herself into his arms. Automatically his arms wrapped around her. Pulling her against him tightly as he felt her sobs start again. He pulled her into the house and shut the door, helping her to the sofa. He smiled at her as she gently pulled away.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, looking at him, with tears running down her face "for everything" she finished. He ran his fingers under her eyes, wiping away her tears.  
"You don't need to be sorry, baby" he said. Then in the intimacy of the moment he leant forward and kissed her.

**

* * *

**

**Yes. I'm leaving you there because I'm a bitch. Totally. Sorry it's so short, but as I say. I was quite drunk when I typed this up. And just had to clean up a very yucky poo. =(**

**Very quick edit, I got the name of the song wrong! Not good!**


	12. Please Don't Let This Be The End

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2008  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: Sucker - New Found Glory**

_**

* * *

Tell me about your first kiss  
**__**Tell me or have you already forgotten it  
**__**Tell me about your first kiss  
**__**What do I have to do to get through all of this  
**__**I'm writing it down  
**__**I bet you thought this song was about you**_

Penelope had been so distraught as she arrived that she hardly remembered how she got to his place, she remembered throwing herself into his arms. She remembered him gently guiding her through the house to his sofa. She remembered apologising for all the idiotic things she had done over the last few weeks. All these things that had hurt him.

Idiotic was the only word for most of it. But right now, she could forget everything. Because his lips were all over her own, and that made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. She knew that Morgan would make her happy, but her fears over their friendship had been prevalent. Now however, those fears were fading with every second they remained locked.

Unlike the first kiss they'd shared, this time there was nuances in the kiss. She felt his love for her in his movements, the first time he made to pull away, she grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. She didn't want the moment to end. A few seconds later the separated, both panting hard. Trying to catch their breath while not taking their eyes off each other.

"You doing good baby?" He asked her, running his hand down the side of her face and gently grasping her chin. Moving her face to either side, so he could see both sides of her face. She ran her hands down his chest before patting his legs and putting on a sad smile.

"I'm doing better after that, Hot Stuff" she replied, smiling a real smile at his chuckle.

"I'm sure mama. Now. How about we get to the real reason you came over" his tone was gentle, but she wasn't sure she wanted to discuss the litany of disasters that had been her date with Brandon. She was slowly thinking past it.

"He just didn't know how to show a girl a good time" she answered, somewhat cryptically.

"You sure you're alright baby girl" he asked. She nodded and watched as he smiled. Leaning over towards her he grinned. "Well. I have some ideas on how to show a girl a good time. At least when she's my girl. Let me show you" his hand running down the side of her arm was making it hard to concentrate on what her was asking her.

"What are you saying Derek?" she needed the clarification, just to ease her own nerves. Hoping to concentrate just a little for a moment before her said something that threw her off.

"Let me take you out, Penelope." he said, looking right at her. Hoping he got his point across when he looked straight into her eyes.

"Yes" she replied in almost a whisper. Shocking herself as she said it.

**

* * *

Uber short chapter. I know and I'm sorry. I'm struggling to write a long one right now. I have possibly the worlds worst headache. It's not even funny.**

**So. Hopefully longer tomorrow. You find out more about Morgan's master plan.**

**For Nath. Who sat through my #WhatWouldBeWorseWednesday tweets earlier.**


	13. We Pick This Up Right Where We Left Off

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2008  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: I Don't Wanna Know - New Found Glory**

**Once again, really, really, really, REALLY short chapter. But I promise that you're going to get some longer chapters over the weekend.**

_**

* * *

Your eyes were covered in sunglasses  
**__**When they first met mine  
**__**I sat there and stared at you  
**__**You didn't seem to mind  
**__**The awkward ways we meet  
**__**First comes heavy breathing  
**__**Staring at the ceiling  
**__**What will happen next  
**__**I don't wanna know**_

The next morning Penelope woke up unsure as to why she felt so much more calm than she had for a long time. She thought back to the night before, where she had been asked on a date bye her best friend, the most important man in her life and the most attractive man she knew. Thankfully for her they were one and the same.

After her breakdown, his question, and her acceptance they had chatted for a little while, then she chose to head home. She wanted to have time alone to process everything that had happened the last few hours. She needed that time. Then she'd fallen into bed. She was going to talk to him today, she wanted their date to be as soon as possible.

Her entire journey into work ran that way. Her mind jumping between thoughts of what Morgan would possibly plan for them. She was happy to learn whatever it was. She'd be happy now wither just their usual Friday night meal and movie. That was all she wanted out of any relationship. That happy camaraderie that led her to believe he might be the one.

So far she hadn't experienced that. She hadn't experienced anything even close to that, except for the nights she was with Morgan and they were doing stupid things. She couldn't help but think they'd been in some sort of relationship as long as they'd known each other. As JJ and Emily had frequently said, the only thing they were missing was the actual sex part.

She knew Morgan though. He'd want to make a big thing for her. That played on her mind as she entered her cave. The place where all this had started. Those 6 weeks earlier. She could hardly believe this had all happened in just six weeks. The changes, since she'd been shot, had been thick and fast. Some days she hardly had time to catch her breath.

"Good morning baby girl" Morgan said, jumping up from the couch in her office as she walked in the door. She smiled at him, turned her babies on and set everything in it's place before she turned and grinned at him properly. He passed her the coffee he always brought her, she sipped before saying

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff"

"I have tonight all planned out baby girl. At least I'm assuming we're going out tonight, and tomorrow, and every day I'm ever in town until we know where we're going with us" He told her, rubbing her shoulder. "I have everything planned. I promise baby, you'll have a good time"

"I always do when I'm with you handsome" she grinned, before turning her seat to watch his cheeky wave. "I'll see you tonight, do you need my address" she called as he made it through the door.

"You behave mama, or tonight might not go how you plan"

"Oh but I never behave" she ended. Laughing as the door shut, but she heard his chuckle before it did.

**

* * *

Now I'm sorry for the short chapters. But I had to take today off sick. Now they are pretty sure what it is and I've been given a prescription. So back to work tomorrow. I find it so much easier to write this story after work. **

**Anyway. Hope you're all enjoying the now fluffy chapters. But I will once again say - I envy fluff writers. You make it look so easy - writing fluff is not my strong point. So I hope it doesn't get so fluffy it's cheesy.**

**If there is no update tomorrow night (and I'm warning you now there may not be) I promise you a double update on Sunday.**


	14. The Chance That We Did Everything Right

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2008  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: I Don't Wanna Know - New Found Glory**

**The date is in two parts. I apologise profusely if my grammar is crap. I keep forgetting to send to my Beta.**

_**I never cared how I dressed before  
**__**But I cared that night  
**__**Anticipation ran through my veins  
**__**And my clothes never fit right  
**__**I can't wait til we meet again**_

* * *

Derek had told Penelope not to dress in her 'posh' clothes for the night. His plans didn't need either of them to dress up. All they needed was themselves. He had even made a picnic for their dinner, because although he wanted to treat her like the princess she really was, he knew she'd prefer his cooking, something that took him time, than taking her to some stupid, shallow restaurant.

This date was all about fun things for her, he was sure there was more he could have thought of, but what he wanted was to get something in that they had talked about doing and never had the chance. In 4 years there was something they had said they wanted to do together. There was actually several, but he didn't think Sky Diving was good on a first date.

When he picked her up, he couldn't help but grin at the new dress she was sporting. It was in the same vein as most of the dresses she wore to work, but was slightly more dressy. He was glad she hadn't gone all out. Her individual clothing style had always been something he loved about her. It showed him the individuality she held high.

"Baby, you excited?" He asked as she climbed in the car. Giving him a grin as she settled herself

"I can't wait, what have you got planned?" She asked, looking at him hopefully, as if he was going to give away his plan for the night.

"Wait and see my gorgeous goddess." He stroked her cheek before pulling out.

"There is lots of fun stuff planned" He confirmed, smiling as she peppered him with questions about his plans for the night. She still hadn't figured out exactly what they were doing when they pulled up to the mini-golf course. He had used some of his savings to get the course cleared, so only he and his girl would be in there.

They'd talked a lot about playing mini-golf together, but with their schedules they'd never had time. Neither of them had really made the plans to do it either. He wanted his surprise at the end of the night to remain a surprise til the end. As they walked in Penelope squealed like a small child

"Oh my Derek, is this just for me?" She shouted as he took the balls and clubs from the staff.

"Yeah baby. We're going to play. We've talked about doing it for so long" He said, walking towards the first hole,

"Ohhh Derek, it's perfect" she clapped her hands as she followed him. Over the course they laughed and joked, taking hold of each others hands and trying desperately to put each other off. He couldn't believe she would grab for his hand as they walked. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

After they'd played the last hole Derek guided her slowly round the corner, laughing as she stopped in the face of his surprise. A couple of years earlier they'd gone to the county fare, and she'd mentioned how she'd love to be able to play on the bouncy castle still. So his final surprise had been to get the bouncy castle blown up for her.

Once she saw it she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, she bounced up and down, then kicked her shoes off and ran to the castle. Beginning to bounce. He smiled as her eyes lit up every time he saw her smile.

"Come on Derek!" She shouted, laughing loudly as she bounced higher.

He had no intention of getting on the bouncy castle, personally he preferred keeping his feet on the ground and watching his girl enjoy herself. However she had other ideas, she jumped off the castle and tackled him, pulling him onto the castle with her. He moved himself to the corner of the castle, watching her bounce around.

He laughed as Penelope continues to bounce around him, he had honestly never had quite as much fun on a date as he had been having with Penelope that night. He hadn't finished yet, he had so many more plans for the night. All he needed was enough hours to do it.

**

* * *

**

**Once again I'm writing this through the Rhinos match. I'm not even gonna tell you the score. Way too embarrassing. You can look it up if you wanna know. I would rather forget about it.**

**I think I only have 2 chapters left in me for this one. The second half of the date and then a "10 years later" epilogue. I'm so glad to have gotten over 100 reviews on this! You all rock so hard! I'm going to go through and reply to every single one of you on Sunday. Promise.**

**This song is so amazing. I have it on repeat tonight. I don't know why. In case you hadn't figured out. I love this band.**


	15. Who Needs To Mess With This Perfection

**Title: Waited Too Long  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Morgan decides to fight for his baby girl. Set shortly after Damaged when Morgan finds out about Lynch. AU. 2008  
****Disclaimer: Tisn't mine.  
****Lyrics: I Don't Wanna Know - New Found Glory**

_**

* * *

First comes heavy breathing  
**__**Staring at the ceiling  
**__**What will happen next  
**__**I don't wanna know**_

She had been amazed that Derek had booked out the entire mini-golf course, just for the two of them, but the bouncy castle had been the cherry on the icing covered cake that had been their date so far. She couldn't remember ever having a date like this, where they had just been able to have fun. She had to admit, it was like they'd been together for years.

She had been on the castle for almost an hour, trying to convince Derek to join her, instead he stayed frustratingly still, sat in his corner watching her. He looked slightly motion sick, which made her laugh.

"Derek, come and have a bounce, please!" She pleaded. Watching as he finally moved a little out of his corner and crawled towards her.

"Come down here" he called, pulling her down. She landed on her butt, and laughed as he pulled her down into his arms. Returning his gesture and wrapping her arms around him. She laughed as he started kissing her. Gently rolling slightly, so he was just above her. She was thoroughly enjoying the closeness, and the change, until a gentle cough sounded.

They broke apart to see the teenage course employee grinning at them, he coughed once more "I'm afraid we have to close, sorry". They grinned at him and Derek pulled her gently back to standing. She felt light enough to fly as they put their shoes back on, and handed everything back to the same young man who had been the one to tell them they were closing.

It wasn't a cold night, so they stood outside together for a little while, leant up against the car, his arms wrapped around her, after a few minutes she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him

"Thanks Derek, this has been wonderful" she whispered, smiling as she lowered herself down to the floor once again.

"Baby you don't think this is over yet do you?" he said, gently tapping her nose before walking round and getting in the front of the car, "I have more planned for you yet"

"How can you top this Hot Stuff" she asked, climbing into her side of the car and sitting slightly turned, so she could face him.

As he set them off she wondered where on Earth he could be taking her. There was so much they had mentioned to each other over the course of their friendship that it was possible for him to have planned, but she wasn't sure how much of it was likely to happen at 11pm. But she knew that if this was the last first date she ever went on, she'd die a happy woman.

She'd never before been treated the way she had tonight. Derek had made her feel so womanly, yet safe and secure. The day had been so amazing, everything that had happened, she wasn't sure how much more she could take in. Whatever happened now she'd be more than happy to spend the rest of her life with Derek. She knew now that he was the right choice.

They drove a few miles, and eventually Derek stopped in an open field at the end of a small gravel road in the countryside, he pulled her out, spread a blanket on the floor and put the picnic basket down. He sat down, and she followed his lead, looking out over the view the little plot had. She looked to him for an explanation as to the odd setting for the end of their night.

"This is some land I own, I bought it years ago. Its where I come when I need to think. I wanted to show it to you" He said, taking her hand "Because this is so big for me" she rubbed his cheek and smiled as he poured them a glass of wine each, from the goodies he had in his picnic basket. "This has been amazing Penelope" he whispered, nuzzling into her cheek, she leaned into him and nodded

"It really has been"

"What do you say, shall we give us a shot" he asked, fear of rejection in his eyes as he looked at her

"Bring it on" she replied with a grin, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

**

* * *

So, do you want an epilogue? If yes send me your ideas!**

**I'm so happy, proud and humbled at all the reviews this story has gotten, so I think the last chapter should be what you guys want.**

**This whole story is dedicated to some very special girls. Angie (AngelDream05), Clare (clarebones), Tish (hotchhoneyLC), Nath (wordofwyrd), Paigy-poo (redheaddynamite), Sheshe (ArwenEvenstarUndomiel) and Naidoo. You all rock so much. All these gals write, go check them out.**


End file.
